And They Lived Happily Ever After
by NaoliolaStarFly
Summary: Final Chapter, 6, is now up. Carmelita has one chance to meet Sly, will she take a chance and go for her dream. Read and find out:D521
1. A Fairy Tale Begining

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did create Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property and creation of sucker punch not me.**

**A Fairy Tale Begining**

In the beautiful and enchanting land of Paris lived a young fox and her loving father. Carmelita was her fathers only daughter and his greatest joy. Mr. Fox was head of the worlds leading record company that had contracts with only the hottest and best singers and bands from all over. His record label made him the most powerful man in all of Paris.

Carmelita loved her father. After her mother was shot and killed during an armed burgarly Carmelita had only her father who she loved very much. The two were practically inseperable. Carmelita enjoyed being and charished every moment she had with him. But one day her father told little eight year old Carmie that he had met the most amazing and spectatular mink who he had been dating for half a year.

Carmelita didn't think much of this new lady. She was up-tight, snobby, and cruel but her father couldn't see what she saw. Not to mention her two daughters, who were also eight, they were always teasing and putting Carmelita down when her father was not in sight. Carmelita hopped that her father would dump the witch and her evil children.

Her time with her father slowly decreased as Mr. Fox spent more time with the mink. She was the head of the trendy fashion shop that tailored all the celebrities, which is how she and Mr. Fox met. As her father and Mrs. Clirtew grew closer and closer, Carmelita was stuck spending the worst hours with Clhoe and Clara. She was bullied every second she spent with them and was glad when her father would take her home at the end of his dates.

One rotten night Clhoe and Clara locked Carmelita in a closet thewhole night. When thier parents got back the spoiled little minks lied about the whole nights events. Carmelita couldn't jump into her fathers limo fast enough. She thought that nothing was worse then what she had been through that night and the news she got almost killed her.

"Carmie, princess you know how much I love you." Mr.Fox told his daughter in a soft voice. Carmelita nodded. "And I want you to know that nothing would ever change that, okay?" Carmelita started to feel sick, she knew where he was going with the conversation. "I've asked Mrs. Clirtew to be my wife and she said yes." He seemed ofover joyed. Carmelitas face got hot, she felt sick. "How 'bout that, your going to have a mother and two sisters." Mr. Fox didn't see that his daughter blew chunks.

Carmelita knew she couldn't stop her fathter from what he wanted. She would do anything for her father and would not jepordize his chances at happiness. Each passing day was one day closer to the binding of her father and Clirtew. Carmelita almost never saw her father as wedding preperations were made, her father tried his best to fit Carmelita into his schedule but Mrs. Clirtew always found an excuse to tear Mr. Fox from her. Months of this past then the long dreaded day arrived.

The wedding was short and only twenty guest were invited. Carmelita had no participation in the cereomony while Clhoe and Clara were flower girls. After the cake was cut the party continued into the early morning. Mr. & Mrs. Fox left for the honeymoon leaving the girls in thier new mansion that Clirtew insisted Mr. Fox to buy. Carmelitas father gave her the best room in all of the house which left Clhoe and Clara jealous.

After their parents returned Carmelita and her step sisters were sent to different schools. Every thing about Carmelita was the exact opposite of the twins. Clhoe and Clara had dance and singing lessions every other day as for Carmelita was distanced from them my her step mother. Carmelita went to her fathers studio to ask him to sign her up for ballet classes.

She was let into his conference room. Carmelita didn't see her father at his desk so she turned to walk to the lobby. "Hellllp!" A dry raspy voice called to her. She heard coming from the opposite side of the room. Carmelita slowy and silently walked toward her father desk. What she saw would haunt her for life.

"Daddy!" The little one bent to her fallen fathers side. His fur was turning ash gray but his face turned blue like he couldn't breath. He lifted his paw to her tear covered cheeks. He was dying and Carmelita could feel his life sliping away from her. She held his paw to her face as he died. Mr. Foxs' eyes slowly shut. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled. Carmelita had just lost the only person in her life.

"Is some thing wrong?" The secretary had heard Carmelitas scream and rushed into the room. Upon reaching his desk she saw Mr. Foxs' lifeless body. She quickly picked the sobbing child up off the floor. Carmelita wrapped her arms around the peacocks waist as she was carried out of the room.

Hours later the coroner picked up his body. Clirtew was called. She arrived as her husbands body was put in a body bag. She so neatly played the part of the greif stricken wife when interviewed by investigators. After the cause of death was declared natural causes Mrs. Clirtew was given Mr. Foxs' record label, all the money he owned, and something she didn't care for, Carmelita. Mrs. Clirtew Fox now had full custody of the eight year old.

Dramastic changes took place in Carmies life instantly after her fahters death. She was stripped of all of her belonging and her luxurious bedroom. Her room was given to the worst sister, Clara. Carmelita was given a cot in the dark, dank basement which had not light or heat. She was turned from her daddy's little princess into her step mother and step sisters servant. Carmelita was responsible for all the cleaning in and out side the house and was to be her step familys servant.

Clirtew made Carmelitas life as miserable as possible. She gave Carmelita Clara and Clhoes' raggedy clothes as the minks were given the lattest designer fashions to ware. She walked to school each morning while Clhoe and Clara rode in her fathers limo. This is how things started out and sadly for Carmelita, it continued the same for the next eight years of her lonely life.

**Don't worry this is only the first chapter: ) There is still more to the story. Alot more action and exiciting things are gonna happen so keep an eye out for new chapters coming soon; Read/ Review!**


	2. Carmelita, Carmelita

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did create Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property of Sucker Punch not me.**

**Carmelita, Carmelita**

Carmelita was six-teen and a servant in the Clirtew house. For eight years she did every thing her step family told her to do. She swept the floors, cleaned the dishes, mowed the lawn, and ever other little thing on her 'chore' list. Carmelita spent the little free time she had studying. She was in the 11th grade and near the top of her class. School usually went well for her, until the new students arrived.

Clhoe and Clara had been transfered to Pinict High. Mrs. Clirtew changed their schools after she saw her o so darling daughters failing grades. She had seen Carmelita stay on the A & B honor roll each year she had attendedPinict Highand decided it was the schools fault for the straight D's her daughters recieved. For Carmelita school was one of her only escapes from her dreadful life. For eight and a half hours each day Carmelita was free from the constant calls of "Carmelitaaaa!" that rung through out her house, but now she knew the torture would only increase now the shared the same classes.

"So Sly, I can assume that this years party will be a major hit like last year." A pink hippo ask his raccoon friend.

Sly stood out of his chair. "Yah, this year will be bigger and better." He twirled his cane. "One week and counting."

"Six days and fifth teen hours." The brainy turtle, Bently remarked at hearing incorrect calculations.

Sly turned to the turtle. "So who's on the list and what band should we get?" He asked looking at over Bentlys shoulder at the computer screen.

Bently was typing on his computer, searching a variety of sites. Murry thought Bently's typing had a repeating beat to it. "Murry could you not dance in here?" Bentlys computer fell while Murry shook the room.

"Ah, here we go." Sly grabbed a list of names that had just been printed. "Okay I've got the list what about a band?"

Bently pushed his computer at Sly. "Sampling Life." Bently proudly declared. He knew that Sly really liked the band and wouldn't disagree with him.

"I love Sampling Life!" Murry jumped up and down in excitment. "Aren't the owned by Fox Town Records?" He questioned himself out loud.

"Yah, and the owner has two daughters." Sly was now seated again. "We should invite them. I mean it only seems right." His two pals nodded in agreement. Sly added Clhoe and Clara to his list. "Lets get going we have alot to buy." Sly got up again.

Murry was the only one old enough to drive and he knew that they all had plenty of traveling to do that day. He pick up the keys to his van and his two friends followed behind him. "First stop party shop." Bently said as he closed the door.

Carmelita was on her hands and knees cleaning the mosaic tiled floors. "All most finish." She wiped the last part of the floor clean. "There I'm finally done." It took her a long four hours to clean the thirty-six floors but she had cleaned them all. She strecthed her back. "Ah! That feels good. Huh?" She heard the enterance door open. Carmelita peered into the waiting room. Clara and Clhoe were back from their lessons.

The two minks chatter continuously as the went up stairs to their rooms. Carmelita rushed out to the room before Mrs. Clirtew came in. She held the door open for her step mother. Mrs. Clirtew threw her daughter bags to Carmelita. Being used to the routine Carmelita caught the items with ease. "Did you clean the floors?" She asked the fox while the headed upstairs.

"Yes step mother." She continued the routine.

"Take out the trash, wash the dishes, and pull the weeds?" She stopped infront of her two daughters room.

"Yes step mother." Something wasn't right. _Oh no!_

Clara and Clhoe were now watching."How is it that you can remember all that but you can't remember to open the door when we arrived?"

Carmelita was shacking. Clara and Clhoe giggled as they watched the fox be tormented. "I'm so sorry step mother, I... I had just finished the floors..."

"You dare talk back to me!" Clirtew was out raged. "You are to put those bags away then go to your room with out supper."

"Yes step mother, I am sorry step mother." Carmelita put the bags away after Mrs. Clirtew went to her room.

The twins had something up their sleves. "You sure messed up this time Carmelita." Clara began the taunting.

"Yes step mother." Clhoe joined in mocking Carmelita.

Carmelita was finished putting up the bags and headed out into the hall. She was used to all of this by now and found a way to tune out her disturbances. Carmelita pretended to take it all in stride and walk without saying a single word. Clara and Clhoe weren't finished with Carmelita yet.

"One." Clara told her twin.

"Two." Clhoe counted.

"Three!" The two said in unision. The stepped on Carmelitas tathered apron, sending the little fox to the floor.

Carmelita knee was cut and begun to bleed. Her sisters stood behind her. They knew how to shot a persons self esteem lower than low.

"Oh, look she's got a boo boo." Clara mockingly said. "Baby gonna cry now?"

"Wha, wha." Clhoe pretended to be a baby crying.

Carmelita had been hurt by these two before but now something came over her. It was something new to the vixen. "Ah!" Carmelita pounced on her sisters. She grabbded and pulled their hair out by the hand fulls.

"Mother!" Carmelita heard one of the twins yell. She couldn't see who said because her hair fell in her face.

Mrs.Clirtew hurried from her room and saw Carmelita on top of her daughters, pounding her fists and pulling their blond hair. She kicked Carmelita in the ribs. The fox fell on the floor clutching her side, it was in so much pain.

"Whaat do you think your doing? This is unexceptable." She now picked Carmelita up by her hair. "Youhave lost your privilege of leaving this house except for errands. Do you hear me?" She shock her Carmelitas head.

"YES STEP MOTHER!" Carmelita was in agony. The door bell rung. Carmelita was released from Clirtews grip.

"Get the door. Then go to your basement." Clirtew kick Carmelitas shin, flicked her hair then left.

Carmelita dusted her self off the opened the door. "Yes?" She asked a green turtle and pink hippo. Her face was covered in dirt and sweat. You wouldn't reconize the once lovely vixen in her current state.

The turtle cleared his throat preparing to speek. "This is a invatation to the Third Annual Cooper Halloween party." The pink hippo handed Carmelita an envelope. " The three ladys of the house are invited to attend. All information is listed there." The hippo pointed to the letter. "Good day." The two messengers bowed the stepped into their van and left.

Carmelita examined the envelope while she walked to her step mothers room. She swallowed the lump that was swelling in her throat and knocked on her door.

"You may enter." She heard Clirtew announce. Carmelita twisted the door knob and went inside. She was affraid of another outburst from her step mom but went in any ways.

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Let me know. I will write many more chapters but they won't be up for awile: ( I hope you all liked where this is heading and how I lay out the story line. I tried hard. Review.**


	3. Love At First Sight

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did create Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property of Sucker Punch not me.**

**This will be the last chapter I'll be writing for a long time. If you like this story I'm updating it a week and some odd days from now. Readxreview. Please let me know what you thought of the story. I could use the feed back on my latest story.**

**Love At First Sight**

Carmelita was a brave fox. She walked into her step mothers room. "What do you want? Who was at the door?" Clirtews shrewd voice spoke. Carmelita walked upto her side and handed her the letter. Mrs. Clirtew opened it. Carmelita saw the minks eyes widen. "Girls come here quick!" She called for her daughters.

"What is it mother?" Clara asked in a fake sweet voice.

Clirtew read the invotation aloud. "The three girls of the Clirtew house are invited to attend the third annual Cooper Halloween Party five days from today." The minks squelled.

"Wait a second, there are only two of us. The letter said the 'three' girls." Clara remarked. Carmelita was surprised she could count and realized that the mink was correct. Her step familys eyes fell upon Carmelita.

"The letter says I am invited too." Carmelita spoke up. Her sisters had a loook a digust on their faces.

"No mother! She should not be allowed to go. You forbid her from leaving this house." Clhoe outbursted.

Carmelitas heart sank. It was true, she wasn't allowed to go anywhere. "Well we should not disapoint the fine gentlemen who has sent this invotation. Can we." Clirtew spoke. Her little brats were about to protest when their mother continued. "Only if you finish all the chores, yard work, and have a suitable costume for this event may you go." Clirtew told the silent fox.

Carmelita jump out of her skin. She was invited to one of the biggest parties ever and was just allowed to go. This was one of the single greatest moments of her life. "Thank you step mother!" Carm squeked.

Mrs. Clirtew crossed her arms. "You are only allowed to go when you finish all your work and have a costume to meet the standards of a party such as this." Carmelita didn't care what she was saying. She was to excited to care. The fox left the room floating on air.

"Mother we can not be seen around the likes of her!" Clara was getting to throw a fit. Her mom put her hand up to silence the child.

"She will not be going, yooung ones." Clirterw confused the dim wits.

"But you just said..." Clirtew cut Clhoe off.

"Yes I said IF she finished all her work and had a costume." The girls understood what hteir mother was saying.

"Yah like she would be able to afford a costume." Clara understood.

"Yah she doesn't have any money at all." Clhoe was a little happy Carmelita was going to be shot down to her final peg.

"That is right my darlings. You have nothing to fear. She will not be going." Her daughters were happy. But Carmelita didn't know of what they planned. She was aleady in her dimly lit basement, as happy as can be.

Carmelita felt along the north wall of her room until her paw crossed a lose brick. "Ah ha." She pulled the brick out the wall and retrieved a small box that lay inside. Carmelita went over to her bed and sat down. She opened the box and took out a small wad of cash. "I should have enough here to buy a costume for the party." She counted the money she had been saving up. "Thirty-nine dollars. That should safice." She put the box back in the hidden place and fell onto her bed. There were only four days of school and one week end day till the party.

Sly Cooper instructed his hippo friend were he wanted the decorations to go. The raccoon only had three days to his party and was short fused. The stress was getting to him. Everyone had high expectations about the party and Sly had to go above that. Murry kept messing up Bentlys blue prints by placing stuff where it was not suposed to be.

"No Murry the pumpkins go on the left side of the enterance. No your left, my right." Bently began screming at Murry and Sly couldn't take it.

"Hay guys while you argue here I'm goin' out to find a costume." His friends weren't listening. Sly slipped out the mansion and headed for the best costume shop in town.

The fox was out running errands and her hands were full of bags. She had a hour before she had to be back at her prison. Something in a shop window caught her eyes. "Aw." It was the most amazing costume ever. The manicquin wore a piar of dark blue jeans, navy blue tank top, a khaki leather coat, a pair of knee high boots and a scarlet mask that only covered the eyes and tied in the back. She immediatly ran in the store. Carmelita just had to have it. She tried on three sizes before she found the one that fit just right. She picked up her bags and went to the cashier to pay.

"Forty-two seventy." The cashier told Carmelita.

"Oh no! I only have thirty-nine." Carmelita was on the verge of tears. Just as her voice started shaking a young raccoon walked into the store.

Sly looked around the shop. He spotted a beatiful vixen at the counter. He could tell some thing was wrong. "Are you alright?" Sly asked her.

Carmelita looked at the boy who had just tapped on the shoulder. She couldn't hold it in. "I'm short a few bucks." She said.

Sly stood silent. "How much?" He asked the cashier. Carmelita was confused.

"Forty-two seventy." He said again.

Carmelita looked at Sly as he pulled out his wallet. "No, no." She tried to tell him then she saw the load a cash in his wallet. By now Carmelita was wondering who this young kid was. Sly handed the cashier the money then gave Carmelita her bag. She didn't no what to say. "I can not accept this." She told him.

"Consider it a gift if you will come to my party." Sly suave voice said. "Sunday, its the third annual Cooper Halloween party." Carmelita thought the young man was joking but relized he was telling the truth.

'That would explain all the money he has.' Carmelita thought.

DING DING DING. The clock on the wall showed that it was ten mintutes till. "Ah, I have to go. Thank you." She picked up her bags and hurried out the store.

"Wait!" She didn't give Sly an answer and it left him standing infront of the store watching the fox run.

She swept the sweat off her head as she made it home in time. She placed her bag in her room the went to the kitchen to cook supper. Carmelita hummed while she cooked. She couldn't stop thinking about Sly. He was just to good to be real. Her step sisters and mother came into the room. They sat down at the table and waited to be served their meal.

"Why is she so happy?" Clhoe wispered to her sister as the watched Carmelta finish cooking.

Clara shrugged.

Sly had returned to his home. He had found the perfect costume ever made. Bently and Murry had finished their row and had put up almost all the decorations.

"Sly where did you... Go?" Bently and Murry didn't hear their friend leave and wonder where he could have went. "Whats with the never ending smile?" The turtle asked his friend.

Sly bounced on the couch. He turned to his friends. "Do you guys believe in love at first sight?"

**So there you have it. I can get so carried away sometimes. I just absolutely love writing. Did you enjoy? An update won't be for some time now. Sorry : (**


	4. Midnight

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did create Sly Cooper or other related charaters. They are the property and creation of Sucker Punch not me.**

**Sorry this took so long to update. I do thank all who have read and enjoyed this story so far. Thanks for the great reveiws, they really do help me write better. They give such inspiraton to write longer.**

**Midnight**

Ah, it was finally Halloween night and Carmelita had finished her chores and was getting dressed. She couldn't help but think about the young man who had paid for her costume. The young fox couldn't get his picture out of her head. She hummed happily while she put on the last piece of her costume, the mask that hid her idenity.

Clhoe and Clara waited on the porch for their limo to pick them up and take them to the party. Mrs. Clirtew stood with her daughters. "The driver was supposed to be here two minutes ago. Two minutes ago!" She was a little on edge. As she calmed down the limo arrived only minutes later. Clara and Clhoe got in the back seats of the silver streatch limo.

Carmelita saw the limo pull up and rushed outside before it left. She went running and made it just in time before the back door closed. "Wait, wait for me, I am here." She annouced to three disgusted looking minks. "I have finished my chores and have a suitable costume." Carmelita was almost out of breath.

Her step mother looked her over. "So you have." Carmelita raised her hopes. Her two step sisters stepped out the limo. "Oh, my Carmelita." Her step mother gasped pointing to a stray string coming off her jacket. Clhoe and Clara caught the drift.

"Huh?" Carmelita looked at a string that was hanging loose. "Oh, yah. I can just pull it out." Carmelita reached to her shoulder to pull out the string but her step mother stopped her.

Clirtew grasped Carmelitas paw. "Don't worry about that Carmelita." Clhoe and Clara aproached her.

"Yah dear sister." Clara inspected the string. "You should worry about this..." Clara dug her nails into the sleeve of the jacket and ripped it off.

Clhoe joined in. She tore the other sleeve off then the two went to work on her jeans. They shreaded the pockets off leaving Carmleita with a broken out fit. Carmelita understood why the did what they had done. She felt betrayed and lied to.

"Oh, my dear Carmelita." Clirtew had an cold, hard look on her face. "The costume is unexceptable." Carmelita stood still. She watched her step family get into the limo and head off to the party. Tears streamed down her amber cheeks. She ran to the back yard and sat next to the pool. The vixen saw her reflection in the water. She could see the damage to it, she couldn't fix it, she couldn't go to the party. Carmelita sat next to the pool crying her pains away.

"Murry the geusts are starting to arrive." Bently was dressed as a chemist, he wore a white trench coat.

Murry, of course, was a race car driver. He was wearing gloves, a helmet, and a scarf. "Yah, I noticed. Where's Sly at?"

"I was just about to ask you." Bently stood at the front door to greet the guest as they arrived. "Sly what are you doing?" Sly had just walk in the front door as if he was a guest. "And why aren't you in you costume?" Sly was still wearing his theif outfit.

"One, I felt like it and two, I didn't find a costume I like so I came as a theif." Murry just gazed at Sly.

"But Sly aren't already a thief?" Murry questioned Sly, Bently was still greating guest.

"Yah, I liked being a theif so much that I decided..." Poor Sly was cut off. Three minks had just walked in the enterance. Two of those minks threw themselves on Sly. "Murry." Sly was gasping for air.

Murry nodded his head. He knew what Sly was thinking. The hippo picked the two girls off of Sly. He set them down on the ground.

"Hi, my name is Clara." The girl in the witch hat said. She was pushed out of the way.

"My name is Clhoe." She also dressed as a witch.

Sly slightly waved at them. They were the ugliest two minks he had ever seen and the witch make-up was flattering them at all. He dove into the crowd of people to get away from the girls. Sly walked to the top of the stairs and looked out into the crowd searching for a particular fox.

Carmelita pulled her self together. She wiped off her tears and straightened her self up. The pretty fox was going to head bacak in side but she saw a star that was falling from the sky. It landed infront of Carmelita. The strange orb of white light began to take form. Carmelita fell to the ground and back up against the wall. The light now was a beautiful raccoon wearing a form fitting silk, sky blue dress.

"Don't be affraid." She spoke and held out her hand to help the little fox on the ground. "I am Lilly." She proclaimed waving her wand.

"What do you want?" Carmelita was a little shaken. She ahd never seen any thing like this before except for in the movies.

"I am you fairy god mother here to help you in your time of need." Lily had a sweet, mother like voice.

"My time of need?" She didn't get why the fairy was there.

"Yes. I know how much you wanted to go to this party and see that boy again." Carmelita blushed.

"Yah, I did but my stupid step sisters ruined my costume, plus I have no way of getting there any way." Carmelita felt she could confide in the fairy.

"I will help you." She gave a wave of her wand and Carmelitas' costume began to repair itself. In a few seconds it was as good as new.

"Wait. This is not my original costume and this shock pistol is REAL!" Carmelita almost squelled from all the excitement.

Lily noded. "Yes you are correct. This is not the same costume. Your outfit is composed of only the best designer clothes." When Carmelita heard she was wearing designer clothes she actually squelled. "Now." She waved her wand again at a old, rusted Catalac in the back yard. It turned into a top of the line Lincoln brand limo. The limo was Carm's favorite color, scarlet. "This will get you there and back." Carmelita looked inside her ride. It came complete with a driver. "But," Carmelita turned and faced the fairy.

"Theres a but?" Carmelitas hopes were shot back down, nothing new to her.

"Yes. My magic will only last for so long." Lily rushed her words.

"How long will it last?" Carmelita was feeling just a little bit better.

"Till midnight." Carmelita felt good at hearing those words.

The fox turned around to read the clock on the house. "It's only like...ten forty. Ah man, how long have we been talking." She only had a hour and forty minutes. The fox got in the limo. "Thank you fairy god mother but I must be going now." Lily gave her a nod then the car started up and Carmelita was headed to the party.

**I hope I can get out another chapter today. If I don't I will be in the process of writing it and it will be up next week.Enjoy the story I only have one or two chapters left anyways. I am trying to complete the storys I have going now so I can start my other story and continue my Kingdom Hearts fanfic.**


	5. A Night Not Easily Forgoten

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property and creation of Sucker Punch not me. I also do not own 'Alone', nor had any part of creating it. It is solely who ever sings it or the record label its under, not me.**

**A Night Not Easily Forgotten**

Carmelita arrived at the party with only and hour till midnight. When she got in side the mansion many of the guest couldn't take their eyes off of her. She also caught the attention of a certain raccoon. Sly had seen her enter and instantly recognized the fox. He made his way down the stairs, bumping a few guest in the process. Sly searched the sea of guest looking for Carmelita. He thought he saw her by the back wall, so rushed over there. He had been mistaken, no one was by the back wall. Sly turned around to head back to the top of the stairs. "Oh!" He bumped into someone. Sly sent the guest to the ground. He looked to see who it was and as fate would have it he had knocked down the one person he was looking for. "Let me help you up." Sly reached out his had to help her. He pulled her up. "I am so sorry." The young girl dust her self off. "I am glad to see you excepted my invitation."

Carmelita blushed. She really wanted to see him again and found it flattering that he wanted to see her as well. "_I here the ticking of the clock. I'm lying here, the rooms pitch dark_." One of Carmelita's favorite songs was playing. Sly noticed she was bobbing her head to the music.

"Would you like to dance?" Sly offered Carmelita his hand. She excepted it. They walked out to the dance floor. Sly and Carmelita danced to the rthym of the song.

_I wonder where you are tonight, no answer on the telephone._

_And the night goes by so very slow_

_Oh, and I hope that it doesn't end though...Alone_

Then the sounds beat got faster and Sly and Carmelita danced faster. The crowd was loving watching them dance. Many people cheered and whistled. Sly and Carm was given the dance floor. Though there were three people there who didn't enjoy the show.

"Why is he dancing with her?" Clara was saying in an uptight snob voice.

"Yeah, he could be dancing with me!" They were so jealous of the fox.

"Hm," Clara and Clhoe looked over at there mother.

"What is it mother?" They asked in unison.

"The girl dancing there," She referred to Carmelita on the dance floor.

"Yeah, what about her?" Clara was annoyed with the suspense.

"She seems familiar." Clirtew and her daughters watched the couple dominate the dance floor.

The twins thought about what there mother said. "Yeah she does." The twins said at once.

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone?_

_How do I get you alone?_

_Alone..._

Carmelita felt like she was living in a dream. This was the best moment of her life...

**DONG DONG DONG,** the giant clock on the mansion struck twelve.

"Oh, no it can't be twelve already!" Carmelita stopped dancing. The crowd stood in suspense. "I must go now." She broke away from his hand and ran. The magic was wearing off. Carmelita could see some of the ripps and tares starting to reappear.

Clirtew got a sneaky suspicion. "Let's go." She told her daughter but they began to protest. "I said let's GO!" This time the girls listened and followed their mother out side.

Carmelita was in such a hurry. Her clothes were starting to look like rags again. She just couldn't run fast enough. "Oh," Her shock pistol fell out of its holster. Carmelita went pack to pick it up.

Sly followed right behind her. He ran faster when she stopped to pick up her shock pistol.

Carmelita wasn't quick enough. Sly was right behind her. She decided to leave it behind and keep on running.

Sly stopped chasing after the fox. He wasn't going to be able to catch up to her if he tried. "Whats this?" He bent down and picked up the item the fox left behind. He looked it over and saw that on the handle were grooves where the holder put their fingers, Sly got a most brilliant idea.

Carmelita hopped in the back of her limo. "Go!" She told the driver. The car left as quickly as it came. Carmelita's clothing was now tattered rags. She put her back up against the seat. "Uh upmf." She wished the day wouldn't end.

Clirtew and her daughters were now in their limo. The driver was over the speed limit, Clirtews orders. That girl better still be at that house or so help her I gonna... "Oh!" The limo went over a speed bump. Clirtews head hit the roof of the car.

Carmelitas car was pulling back to the spot she found it in when it became old and rusty again. Her beautiful clothes were just a ripped costume now. She saw the headlights of her step mothers limo and rushed inside.

Clirtew and her daughters stepped out of the limo. She walked to the front door not expecting Carmelita to open it as she was supposed to, but to her surprise the young fox was holding the door open and was wearing her plain clothes with an apron over it. "Hello, step mother." Clirtew was speech less. She had been wrong to suspect that Carmelita was the elegant girl at the party."Home so soon?"

Clirtew snapped at Carmelita. "That is not your PLACE to ask that, now is it?" Carmelitas happiness died away at those words. She shook her head. "And don't forget it." She threw hers and her daughters coats on Carmelita and went up stairs. Carmleita put the coats aaway and went to her room with that nights events in her head.

The party was over and all the guest had left. Sly was in his room still staring at the shock pistol that was dropped by the girl with no name. Bently and Murry had not seen him since that said girl left. They were worried and went to check on him.

"Sly, me and Murry were just wondering..." He saw the gun in Sly's hand. "Where did you get that!" Bently was amazed by the piece of technology. "That's, that's a..." The probalamatic turtle hyperventalated, he was so impressed. "A Zues Bolt 792. Those are only allowed to the secret service."

Sly was impressed that the turtle knew so much. "Tell me more about it Bently." Bently didn't need to be asked to go on.

The genious went on and on about it features. "And the handle is speacilly made for the one person who is to use it look." He told Sly pointing to grooves that Sly saw earilier. He put his hand around the handle. "You see how my fingues are to small for the grooves, only the one who owned this hand would fit perfectly in it." Sly's idea came back to mind.

"Okay Bently, Murry. Tomorow we will look for the owner of this 792." Sly still remembered the look on the foxes face as they danced together. He wasn't going to give up until he found her.

**A really want to know how this story is going. Please tell me what you tought of it. I won't update for a while. I am working on my Kingdom Hearts fanfic at the moment, but please don't stop reading, only try to read more: D**


	6. Will The Real Carmelita Please Stand up

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property and creation of Sucker Punch not me.

Will The Real Cinderella Please Stand Up

Carmelita went back to her life of torment, but she didn't for get about her one night of happiness. She could still hear 'Alone' playing over giant speakers and she could still feel Sly's warmth all around her. "Ah!" She sighed a dreamily sigh. Carmelita began to sweep the living room, What the...? An enormous gust of wind blew the dirt pile back over the granite floors. Carmelita quickly turned towards the door. Her 'sisters' had just barged in and ran to their rooms. The fox went up stairs to get their coats.

"Yah, it's true." Clara said, she sounded very excited; she bounced up and down on her bed. Carmelita stuck to the wall so she could listen in on their conversation. "Sly is trying to find the girl who left a, um, what was it?" She asked her sister.

Clhoe looked down at the flier in her lap. "Shock pistol."

"Huh?" Carmelita gasped. She knew the flier was talking about her. The young fox had made a bigger impression on Sly than she had thought.

Clhoe went on to read the rest of the flier. "It say's here that he is looking for the girl who left a shock pistol at his party and he wants to return it." The minks giggled. "But this is a custom made shock pistol thingy, where only the owners hand can fit into its handle." Both the minks got the same expression on their faces. "He will be visiting all of those who had come to his party till he finds the owner." They giggled even more.

Carmelita became excited and a little flattered. She ran back down the stairs and into her room, not bothering to get her sisters coats or re-swept the floors.

"What are you two so happy about, my little darlings?" Clirtew acme out of her room, she had heard the girls giggle all the way in her room.

Clhoe couldn't hold her joy in. "Sly Cooper, ahhhhh!" She shuddered at the raccoon's name. "Is looking to return a shock pistol to the girl who left it at his party."

"Oh I see." Clirtew released that this was the perfect chance to add more money to her bank account. "Well girls you should ready your selves for when he arrives." The girls giggled uncontrollably.

Sly was not far from the end of his list. Hundreds of girls who fit Carmelita description came to his party; Sly had had many girls try to fit their hands into the handle. Their hands were either too big or too small when they tried it on. He decided to check the three Clirtew girls at one time, even though they had arrived at different times as indicated on his list.

Clirtew had just received a call from Bently telling her that they were coming to see if any of them could fit their hands into the pistol's handle. "Girls, girl's! he is almost here." Clhoe and Clara rushed down the stairs; they were all made up and looked liked ugly porcelain dolls.

"What's going on?" Carmelita was called into the living room. She had no clue of what was going on.

"Mr. Cooper is coming by in a few minutes to see if one of your sister's elegant hands fit the handle of a shock pistol and I wasn't you to do your job and open the door for him when he arrives." Carmelita felt a wave of excitement and fear. She had no time to react, the door bell rung. She opened it for the guest, Carmelita kept her head down.

"Ah, Sly welcome to my humble home." Clirtew shoed Carmelita to get out of the living room.

Sly eyed the room then he proceeded with business. "Why thank you, I considered it a pleasure." He kissed the minks hand.

Bently stepped out from behind Sly, he held the pistol. "Shall we proceed?" He asked just a little annoyed. That single day he seen hundreds of homes and hundreds of young ladies try to fit their hands into the gun. To Bently, it was a meaningless effort.

Sly took the pistol from Bently and presented it to the girls. Clara snatched it out of is hands. She tried to fit her plump fingers into the thin grooves, it just wasn't happening. Clhoe got aggravated and ripped it away from her sister. She tried her best to fit her equally plumped fingers in the slots. Sly saw that neither of the girls were the one he was looking for. Bently retrieved the gun from the minks.

"Are there any ladies in the house?" Sly questioned. There was three young ladies name on the list, only two were present. "It say's here that a Miss Carmelita Fox came to the party?" Sly was waiting for an answer.

Carmelita listened from her room; she could hear every thing that was going on. She had greatest urge to just run out there and claim her gun.

"No, you must be mistaken. Only me and my girls live here." Clirtew covered her ass so well.

Sly felt let down. "Well thank you for your time, ladies." Sly and his friends got ready to leave. They opened the door.

"Now or never!" Carmelita summed up her courage and opened the door, it squeaked.

Clirtew heard the door squeak. She ran to shut it; the mink continued her quest to ruin Carmelita. Clirtew saw the door open and with all of her strength and slammed it shut. Pushing Carmelita to the floor on the other side.

Sly's ear's perked up; he had heard the squeak and the slam. he decided to ignore it.

Carmelita was frantic; she needed an exit out of the room. "The walls!" She went over to the spot of the wall were she had kept her money and removed the brick. "Yes!" The room was old and the walls were bad. "Some thing big." She searched the room for the heaviest object she could lift.

Sly stopped a little ways from his limo. "Hey Bently," Sly wanted his friends opinion. "Do you think some thing is going on in there?" Bently didn't get a chance to answer. They heard a loud crash and saw dust settling on the far side of the mansion. Sly was curios to see what it was.

Carmelita had used the lifting weights she trained with and broke through the wall. The bricks came crumbling down; Carmelita stepped out into the light. She saw Sly squinting as the dust settled. Sly instantly recognized her, her ran to her side. He helped her escape the dust.

"Sly." She was grateful for him helping her out of the dust, it was irritating her eyes. Sly grabbed the shock pistol. Carmelita put her hand on the handle, it was a perfect fit. "I'm so sorry that I deceived you Sly."

Sly shook his head. "Deceived?" He was confused.

"I was the girl at the costume shop and the girl you danced with at the party who left the pistol behind, you asked my name and I didn't tell you." Carmelita was a tad-bit worried.

"And what is your name?" Sly knew what it was but he felt that she needed to tell him.

"Carmelita Montoya Fox." She blushed.

Bently had used a sleep dart on her wicked step family.

"Miss Fox would you do me the honor of accepting my invitation of dinner." He was asking her out.

Carmelita's blush reddened. "Yes." She smiled. Sly led the way to his limo. He opened the door for her, Carmelita stepped in. Murry sat back into the driver's seat. Bently sat across from Murry. The hippo started up the limo then drove off. Carmelita looked back on the house that she had once called home. Seeing it fad away in the distance gave her a new out look on life. For one of the only moments in her life she was happy.

THE END

Yeah right! Carmelita continued to go to school and eventually graduated from college. She took over her father's record after Clirtew was found guilty of Mr. Fox's death. Clirtew was sentenced to life in prison with out any possibility of parole. Clara and Clhoe worked their ways through many minimum wage jobs and today they work as janitors at Carmelites office. As for Carmelita, she and Sly dated for seven years until Carmelites twenty-third birth day. At her birth day celebration Sly popped the question. She said yes and made Sly the happiest raccoon on the face of the planet. They are set to get married next summer. Oh, yes things for Carmelita went from good to worse to good again and this time she knows that she will have the happy life she had dreamed because she had earned it.

THE END, for real.


End file.
